Ghosts
Ghosts are souls that haunt the Town of Newbury. They originate from a spiritual world called "Hidden Side" and are capable of possessing Humans and turning them into Gloombies. They are under the command of Lady E. Notable Ghosts * Captain Archibald - Fused Ghost Pirate/Octopus. * Anomalo - Ghost Chef/cockroaches fusion. *Spencer - Jack's pet ghost dog. * Mamali - Lady E's Ghost Nanny. * The Bawa - Bat/Zombie train conductor. * Spewer - Ghostly manifestation of trashed objects. * Samuel Mason - Fused spirit of Highwaymen Samuel Mason and John C. Newt. * Mr. Nibs - Ghostly Spirit of Lady E's Teddy Bear. * Dr. Drewell - Deceased scientist. Ghosts Sad Sad Ghost - common - Atric.png|Gary Atric Sad Ghost - common - Bixby.png|Ted Bixby Sad Ghost - common - Lasky.png|Andy Lasky Sad Ghost - common - Jones.png|Molly Jones Sad Ghost - common - Hill.png|Maiken Hill Sad Ghost - common - Batt.png|Wendy Batt Sad Ghost - uncommon - White.png|Mr. White Sad Ghost - uncommon - Sam.png|Grandpa Sam Sad Ghost - uncommon - Winnie.png|Grandma Winnie Sad Ghost - uncommon - Duke.png|Ron Duke Sad Ghost - uncommon - T.E. Anderson.png|T.E. Anderson Sad Ghost - rare - Joy.png|Trudy Joy Sad Ghost - rare - Walken.png|Morgan Walken Sad Ghost - rare - Gelato.png|Luigi Gelato Sad Ghost - rare - Boudoun.png|Alex Boudoun Sad Ghost - rare - Demonay.png|Belulah Demonay Sad Ghost - Legendary - Mamali.png|Mamali Sad Ghost - Legendary - Spewer.png|Spewer Sad Ghost - Legendary - Nibs.png|Mr. Nibs Angry Anger Ghost - common - Nathan.png|Nagging Nathan Anger Ghost - common - Hilary.png|Hilary Delivery Anger Ghost - common - Mcphly.png|Barney Mcphly Anger Ghost - common - Thaddeus.png|Poor Thaddeus Anger Ghost - uncommon - Jackson.png|Ben Jackson Anger Ghost - uncommon - Kane.png|Sir Kane Anger Ghost - uncommon - Jones.png|Jeremy Jones Anger Ghost - uncommon - Jenny.png|Jenny Anger Ghost - rare - Ugha.png|Ugha Anger Ghost - rare - Brennan.png|Chef Brennan Anger Ghost - rare - Marchese.png|Bobby Marchese Anger Ghost - rare - Rotten.png|Joe Rotten Anger Ghost - rare - Lil' Bo Pumpkins.png|Lil' Bo Pumpkins Anger Ghost - Legendary - Lindenburger.png|Butch Lindenburger Anger Ghost - Legendary - Drew Jones.png|Drew Jones Anger Ghost - Legendary - Archibald.png|Captain Archibald Anger Ghost - Legendary - Drewell.png|Dr. Drewell Anger Ghost - Legendary - Mason.png|Samuel Mason Wild Crazy Ghost - common - Thomas.png|Crazy Thomas Crazy Ghost - common - Jackson.png|Zeb Jackson Crazy Ghost - common - Alice.png|Alice Crazy Ghost - common - Sandri.png|Ms. Sandri Crazy Ghost - common - Mueller.png|Mr. Mueller Crazy Ghost - common - James.png|James Crazy Ghost - common - Luis Piedrecita.png|Luis Piedrecita Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Don Janko.png|Don Janko Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Timothy.png|Timothy Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Phil.png|Phil Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Gonzalez.png|Garfield Gonzalez Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Doug.png|Doug Crazy Ghost - rare - Dave.png|Dave Crazy Ghost - rare - Rosebud.png|Jake Rosebud Crazy Ghost - rare - Ollie.png|Ollie Crazy Ghost - rare - Iken.png|Professor Iken Crazy Ghost - rare - Monroe.png|Ivan Monroe Crazy Ghost - Legendary - Bawa.png|The Bawa Crazy Ghost - Legendary - Anomolo.png|Anomalo Types * Sad = blue * Wild = Yellow * Angry = Red Abilities Possession They are able to possess individuals and turn them into beings called "Gloombies." Some Gloombies gain additional limbs when possessed by Ghosts, like either wings, a second pair of arms or four tentacles on their back. Gloom The Ghost's main form of attack is Gloom. It usually comes in the form of a green slime ball but each of the three Ghost types have additional types of Gloom they can use when attacking their enemies. *Anger Gloom comes either in the form of a red fire ball or just red Gloom. *Sad Gloom comes either in the form of an electric charged gloom ball or just blue Gloom. *Wild Gloom comes either in the form of a yellow gloom mass that spreads into a volley of green Gloom balls when fired upon or just yellow Gloom. Trivia *Ghosts haunt specific places based on their past life. *In "Face Your Fears," Douglas was possessed by a Ghost who's name is currently unknown. *Nagging Nathan, Crazy Thomas and Gary Atric's appearances are used for the common Ghosts seen in the different medias of Hidden Side. *Lil' Bo Pumpkins is currently the only holiday themed ghost in the app game. In his chase, Halloween. *Butch Lindenburger and Drew Jones is currently the only update ghosts who has a Boss Ghost rank. **However, Butch Lindenburger is the only of the two who has a listed location, which is the Shrimp Shack. *Originally, the app game listed the yellow ghosts type as the "Crazy" type. Now, however, it's known as the "Wild" type. Gallery Screenshotter--BatCrazyLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode4-1’31”.jpg Red Baseball ghost Team.png|A baseball team of Anger Ghosts. FyF ghosts.png FyF Ghosts2.png Ghostfaceyourfears.PNG|The Unknown Ghost that was possessing Douglas Elton in "Face Your Fears". FyF Ben Jackson.png|Possibly "Face Your Fears" version of Ben Jackson. FyF Bawa.png|A Bawa-like ghost from "Face Your Fears". Bawa Jack.png|Jack possessed by the Bawa-like Ghost. FyF Ron Duke.png|"Face Your Fears" version of Ron Duke. FyF Sam.png|"Face Your Fears" version of Grandpa Sam. FyF Luigi Gelato.png|"Face Your Fears" version of Luigi Gelato. Category:Ghosts Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Sad Ghosts Category:Anger Ghosts Category:Wild Ghosts Category:2020